


Scars

by GabesGurl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not entirely sure about that, M/M, Peter has scars, Peter is a pumpkin, Soulmates, Weird soulmate shit, lol, this might be serious crack, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate trope where when you meet your soul mate you take on one of their physical characteristics. For some people they’ll get a streak of color in their hair that doesn’t match. Maybe get freckles or their eyes will change colors. Some people get their soul mate’s birth mark or will have just one eye change colors. It’s a strange experience but it happens to everyone with a soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end for this chapter please

Spider-man stumbled as he crawled inside his window, he was freaking exhausted and hurting all over. Thankfully nothing major just aches and bumps and bruises.

He whined as he smacked his hip into his kitchen table and then tripped over a shirt lying in the hallway. It had been a weird and long day with an alien invasion and so many supers he hadn’t even known existed showing up.

The X-men had shown up, hell even Deadpool had popped in at the end and thrown himself into the fray. They’d won but destroyed a three block radius in the meantime but hopefully everyone had evacuated when warned and all was well.

Peter slumped onto his couch and yanked his mask off leaning his head back with a bone weary sigh. He needed to shower, badly, but he just wanted to sit for a moment and not move. With a whine he trudged his way to the bathroom, pulling off his suit as he went. He’d collect it and wash it later, right now he wanted to wash off the sweat and grime and let the heat sooth his aching muscles.

He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before turning to the mirror and almost shrieking in surprise. The entire left side of his face was covered in scar tissue. He gently ran a hand over it, what in the fuck had happened?

Realization hit him suddenly, his soul mate. Oh _oh…_. He pressed his hand to his face and felt his eyes water. What kind of hell had his soul mate gone through? What in the fuck should he do? How could he explain to people the scars, his soul mate, when he had no idea who in the hell it was?  
He couldn’t just go about life without a plan. He couldn’t say he worked with a bunch of masked people and had no idea who his soul mate was? He also didn’t want to tell people the scars were from his soul mate because it seemed very personal.

Everyone knew he messed around with chemicals, everyone knew Peter Parker was a geek. He nodded, that would probably work, he climbed into the shower and began to consider a plan.

With the Bugle he could easily send photos via a courier or even email and claim he was healing from a chemical reaction in the face. The most painful thing would be cutting out his internship, he’d only been interning at Stark Industries for a few weeks and he loved it.

He would go to Aunt May tomorrow and they would concoct a story that he’d been messing around and had been involved in a small accident and was out of commission for a while. No one would ever come looking for him, he was just a lowly intern.

He would have to be more careful as Spider-man if Peter Parker was going to be scarred. He sometimes lifted his mask, especially when talking to Hawkeye. He’d have to not do that any longer. He could easily change up stores he shopped at and go to one further from his apartment where he wouldn’t be recognized.

Climbing out of the shower he wrapped himself in the fluffiest towel he could find and went back to the mirror. He wanted to inspect his new scarring, it was strange to look at his face and see something different. Not bad, as really the scars didn’t impact him much. Sure they were a bit bothersome to work around and makes excuses for but he’d never been one that was worried about his own looks.

It started just to the left of his nose from his hairline all the way down his neck ending right around his clavicle. It stretched all the way to somewhere behind his left ear also. It was a strange combination of pulled tight smooth scar tissue and pock marked craters.

Tilting his head to the side a bit he pondered if he could totally pull off an eye patch now like Fury. Probably not, he shook his head and going into his room dragged on an old ratty shirt and boxers and fell onto the bed. He really just wanted to sleep and not think of anything until morning.

…

Spider-man perched on top of a building, staring out over the city. It was a quiet night and really he was just hanging out trying to avoid the rain. His particular perch at the moment had a nice overhang.

He was singing softly and just kind of chilling when he was pulled from his thoughts by a squeal.

“SPIDEY!”

Peter blinked and turned, surprised to find Deadpool right in his face. He’d heard a lot about the so called Merc with a Mouth but never talked to him or even tried to see if the rumors about him were true.

“Um…hi?” He questioned hesitantly and was surprised to find himself wrapped in a very warm very muscle'y hug. He awkwardly patted the other man on the shoulder before trying to push out of the hug.

“Wow you sure are snuggly.”

“I’m Deadpool, Spidey, your biggest number one fan!” Deadpool’s voice was gravely but pitched in a higher sing-song and Peter couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Well…..it’s good to have a fan! I don’t think I have too many of those truthfully.” He said and sat himself back down on the edge, slightly surprised when the large man sat down next to him.

“Yup! I know how that is Itsy Bitsy, but your ass has it’s own hash tag on twitter. Didn’t you know?” Wade couldn’t help but laugh as the smaller man seemed to splutter and rub the back of his neck awkwardly, so precious. It had been the spur of a moment decision on his and the boxes part to try and lure Spider-man into a conversation but he gave himself a mental high five as it seemed to be working out pretty well.

Peter wasn’t sure how to take the larger man but so far he hadn’t been too bad. Sure he was loud and appeared to be talking to himself but he was a fan and that was kind of awesome.

  
“What are you out and about doing tonight Deadpool? Not any jobs?” He asked the last bit almost hesitantly. He really didn’t want to hear the mercenary was going to kill anyone but at the same time he had no idea what to talk about and the silence was awkward.

Wade stared at the Spider themed hero for a moment in surprise, was he really talking to him? He couldn’t help but grin brightly tuning out the idiots arguing in his head.

“Nah Spidey! I heard you were swinging around and thought I’d come by and see you. Never had a real convo and that‘s a shame! We should team up! We would rule the world”

Peter sat stunned for a moment at the onslaught of words but didn’t have a chance to reply as the mercenary started mumbling to himself. Sounded like he was arguing with himself?

Wade wondered quietly why he hadn't been thrown off the building or webbed to the ground yet, that's usually how these meetings went in the comic and in fanfiction. **[He doesn't know us yet]** _{Spidey isn't going to toss a random guy he knows nothing about off a building}_ **[Idiot]**

That was fair, Wade decided, he'd not really run into Spidey or anything besides the alien invasion so the kid probably had no idea who he really was. The question was should he warn the kid off or just go with things and see how it went? Spidey wouldn't like him killing people but he didn't want to jinx their epic friendship before it started either.

“Um ok…..is there anything you really want to talk about?” The spider themed hero asked, he’d heard so many contrasting stories about Deadpool that he wasn’t sure entirely how to act at this moment.

“Want to get tacos Baby Boy?”

What in the hell was going on? Peter wondered, of all he'd heard about he other man an invitation for food while sitting on top of a building wasn't what he expected.

“Um…I’m not sure? Why?”

Peter blinked at he was yanked to his feet and a heavy arm fell across his shoulder.

“Because you are a string bean and should never say no to free food! It’s a rule Spidey! Where are you been?”

Peter consented that fact and decided to go along with Deadpool because one he liked tacos and two free food was not something he would ever turn down. It’s not like he was entering into a marriage with the mercenary, surely being friends with him wasn’t the end of the world.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a friend?  
> Wade ponders who in the hell his soulmate might be and pities the poor soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went in an odd direction. I just started it and it kept going! But LOOK! Wade has Spidey sense!!
> 
> It's my headcanon with how well Peter hears sirens around the city that his hearing is likely a lot lot sharper than we know and he's just able to tune out stuff that he doesn't want to hear. Being so smart makes you able to rationalize like whoa.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy. Comments keep me going.
> 
> Not beta'd so if there is an error that completely makes it unreadable let me know.

Peter had been in his self imposed exile for about two weeks when he finally ran out of foodstuffs that he had stocked up on. He’d pulled on a hoody and pulled the hood up as he made his way out of his apartment. He was still on the down low and supposed to be recovering, so someone seeing him leave wasn’t in the plans.

So now, here he was heading to a little grocery a few blocks from him apartment. It was far enough away from his place that he shouldn’t run into anyone who has any idea who he was. Peter Parker isn’t well known and he should just be able to fade into the crowd.

When he got to the store he pulled down his hood and grabbed a basket and whistling set about his shopping. He’d promised May that he would try and do some veggie and fruits so that would be his first stop.

He’d been out of the house as Spider-man but was now dodging Deadpool. They’d been halfway to the taco place when he’d remembered his new scarring and he’d apologized profusely and pretty much ditched the mercenary. True to form he’d felt terrible and now was trying to avoid the other man because seriously what could he say? How many excuses could he come up with? Why hadn’t he remembered earlier?

Being nice was hard, he decided just as he was pulled from his thoughts by someone peeking over the banana display at him. He arched an eyebrow, they were not being subtle at all. He grinned, a bit embarrassed, and waved. The guy shrunk down and out of site and Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he grabbed a bunch of bananas and continued with his shopping.

As he continued to the vegetables he was not surprised to feel his spidey senses tingling, the guy was still creeping on him. His spidey sense wasn’t warning him of danger just that someone was watching him intently and following him. He grabbed some stuff for stew, one of the few things he could make without screwing up too badly.

He wandered off into the cereal aisle and there was scraggly hair guy again. Peter sighed and turned to the guy.

“Can I help you?” He asked the dude and was surprised when the guy looked a bit horrified but nodded.

“Yeah, what happened?” The guy motioned to his face and Peter quirked his lip, ohhhhh… so that was it.

“I’m a science nerd and had an accident in the lab. It really doesn’t bug me too much though.”

“Huh…looks like it was painful?” The guy questioned, and for a creeper he really wasn’t too bad and Peter’s spider sense was now totally silent.

Peter tilted his head, thinking of how he felt for his soul mate and how his heart had clenched and he nodded and was able to say truthfully.

“Yeah it hurt, more than I thought it would. But eh it doesn’t bother me too much, it’s just scars and not like they are bad.” He shrugged again and was surprised when the man grinned at him and held out a hand.

“I like you, call me Weasel.”

Peter was a bit surprised but shook his hand, “I’m Peter Parker? Nice to meet you?”

Weasel smiled at him and left the aisle and Peter was left wondering what in the hell had just happened. He would later find out that his scars were very recognizable to people who knew his soul mate.

He continued his shopping, aware of Weasel just out of site seemingly following him until he finished his shopping and headed home.

He was a creeper sure, but nothing dangerous to him at least. So he put it out of mind since no one followed him home.

…

Deadpool was frustrated and when he was frustrated heads went rolling. At first he hadn’t paid any attention to it and it was yellow who had pointed it out.

He’d woken up one morning and his hearing has gotten better. So much so he could hear the whine of the neighbor’s coffee pot and their heart beating steadily. Well in all actuality Wade hadn’t paid any attention to any of the sounds until Yellow had pointed it out.

Then himself and White had freaked the fuck out because they refused to turn into Wolverine. Did not need to smell people having sex on top of everything else wrong in his life.

It had taken him a day to realize it didn’t seem to be going beyond the hearing and he still hadn’t known what in the hell was going on. Why would he suddenly start hearing shit he’d never heard before?

They’d gotten used to it rather quickly until another odd new quirk had shown up. He’d been chasing down another mercenary, hired to do some really dirty not so nice work. They’d been trying to take out some big wigs for hydra. Well he might like Bob but he sure as shit didn’t like Hydra itself so he was putting a stop to it.

He’d felt this warning go off in his head, so loud it started the boxes also and then he’d been dead. He’d woken up and proceeded to try and trip that weird sensation again. Turns out it happened anytime he was in danger, even just vague not going to kill you but try to main you danger.

That was when white had pointed out that he’d met his soul mate. That had been a hard pill to swallow, because who in the fuck was his soul mate?

Which lead him to where he was now, sitting on his couch, pissed off and having no idea who his soul mate was or how in the fuck he’d find him.

Yellow and White were useless, at first they’d been throwing out actual good guesses. Except for Spider-man, because seriously what would be the fucking odds of that shit?

Now they were thinking they were hilarious and tossing out the most bizarre suggestions and he really just wanted to put a bullet through his head. He pitied his soul mate, he really did. Who would want to end up with him as a mate?

It actually was a really good thing he didn’t know who his soul mate was. Now he just needed to avoid them, completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man and Deadpool hang and why does Peter Parker keep attracting weird people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Amy wanted Peter to run into Blind Al at a laundromat. So I did it. I've decided that him shopping and stuff 4-5 blocks away from his apartment put him directly into Wade's part of the city. So it worked.
> 
> Still unbeta'd if you see an error that makes it impossible to read please let me know? Two chapters left guys! 
> 
> Writing the boxes is a lot of fun. Please review if you like it!

Spider-man webbed the would be robber to the wall and turned just in time to see Deadpool knock out another who had been creeping up behind him.

He was surprised that the mercenary hadn’t killed him but shrugged and went back to the elderly lady and gave her her purse and told her to call the cops.

When she was gone he turned to Deadpool and hoped he wasn’t about to get the shit kicked out of him. He’d lasted a week and a half of avoiding Deadpool and now it was blowing up in his face.

Hearing sirens he motioned to the top of a nearby building and waited for Deadpool to nod. He knew he wasn’t going to get away from the mercenary at this point and he really did need to tell him thank you. He shot some web up at a fire escape and made quick work getting to the top.

He was biting his lip and worrying because he really didn’t want to get on the wrong side of a crazy mercenary. Those thoughts vanished when Deadpool’s arm fell across his shoulder, his Spidey sense seemed to think he was safe. He relaxed minutely.

“You did good tonight Spidey.” Wade said with a grin and was surprised when the hero stiffened back up under his touch. What in the? What had he done wrong? They’d been careful to knock out the baddy and not kill him because they were trying to keep Spidey liking them and not run away.

“Thanks….you did too Deadpool. I was surprised you didn’t kill that guy. I’ve done some research on you.” Peter tried to keep his voice even, but he was a bit shocked. He didn’t remember the last time anyone had told him he’d done good, not even Aunt May. People tended to harp on him, even now. At first when he’d just become Spiderman it was about not living up to his potential in school, being late, not super hero’ing well enough. And now it was mostly just Spider-man who never got a good word.

“I didn’t think you’d like it if I K-worded him so I hit him and let you do your thing Itsy Bitsy!” Wade wasn’t sure what had made the other man so tense but now he seemed to be relaxing some. **[He really tensed up when you said he did a good job]** _{As much as it pains me to agree, asshole is right.}_ **[Hey! I’m always right. The question is why? He’s Spider-man, he radiates wholesome and goodness.]** True and that was something Wade would need to ponder a bit but…the kid kept calling him Deadpool. “You can call me Wade, Baby Boy.”

Peter couldn’t stop himself from smiling, it was strange to him that this guy he’d heard such bad things about was so nice to him. He might have been underestimating Deadpool a bit before but he wouldn’t do it again. However, he also had proof that he wasn’t just an insane killing machine.

“Wade?” He questioned teasingly finally pulling himself away from the very warm body draped almost entirely over him and turning to Deadpool. He held out his hand and laughed a bit when the mercenary almost fell over himself to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too Baby Cakes!” Wade paused for a moment **[Do it. Just say it. It will confirm our suspicions.]** _{Do iiiiiiit}_ Well in that case what did he have to lose? “It’s an honor to meet such an awesome hero who always does a good job.”

Peter tried to just shrug it off, he wasn’t sure why he’d phrased it that way but damned if it didn’t make him melt inside as well as make him uncomfortable as hell.

 **[Ding Ding! Give the man a prize!]** _{Damn he did stiffen right back up again.}_ **[Praise Kink?]** _{Nah not even a praise kink…he just doesn’t like it?}_ **[Isn’t used to it maybe?]** _{Under appreciated? We can fix that!}_

“Can we ever.” Deadpool murmured softly trying to not spook Spidey so much. He quickly set about making the kid more comfortable. “So Spidey why’d you ditch us last time then vanish? Did we do something not so savvy? If so I apologize and it was all Yellow’s fault.”

**[Hey!]**

Peter could feel another blush creep over his cheeks, “Sorry, I just realized even the bottom half of my face is pretty memorable and didn’t want you-well I mean-my identity…” He buried his face in his hands with a sigh as Wade laughed loudly, “Who’s Yellow?” He questioned trying to get the attention off of himself.

 **[Distinctive face huh?]** _{Haha we know those feels! We’d understand!}_ **[He’s got a secret identity you fucking idiot. We don’t!]** _{Oh right.}_

“They’re in my head. Like to talk to me. But don’t worry about them Spidey they don‘t matter right now!” Wade shrugged his shoulders unconcerned at the argument that his statement caused. “We need to talk about our epic team up! Even if we don’t go to food we’ve got to hang! What do you say?”

Voices in his head? Huh…that actually made a little more sense and clued him in on why the mercenary seemed to zone out sometimes. Did he really want to hang around Deadpool anymore? When he really got down to the core of it he did. He was having fun and the other man seemed to be pretty damned nice for a crazy killer really.

“Sure Wade. We can do that. Wanna meet me here day after tomorrow 11 pm?” Peter stood and stretched, leaning far back and not hearing the soft inhale the motion drew from Wade.

“Sure Itsy Bitsy! That’s no problem-o! We will be here with bells on!” Deadpool bounced on the balls of his feet. He could not believe his luck! Spidey totally wanted to hang! **[Dude…we have to be dreaming!]** _{Quick stick a knife in your hand!}_ Wade’s hand twitched to one of his knives **[No! If it’s real it will freak the kid out! Wait until later!]** That made sense, he could wait a few moments.

Peter grinned and waved and ran to the edge of the roof and dove off. How was it he felt like he’d been talking to an old friend when he talked to Deadpool?

Wade quickly stabbed himself in the hand and then pumped his fist excitedly.

“Not a dream!”

…

Peter pouted and threw his clothes into the washing machine. Some jerk at his apartment building had gone crazy and destroyed the washing machines in the basement. Idiot had put dish soap in the damned things. Now they were out of order and Peter was in some run down Laundromat washing all his clothes.

His suit, thankfully, could be hand washed easily. His clothes were another thing. He tossed another load into the washer and frowned at the money slot. Fourteen quarters to run the fucking heavy duty washer? Life was breaking him down piece by piece, quarter by quarter.

Finally everything running, Peter slumped down in a chair next to an old lady.

“Not seen you in here before.” She said to him and he turned to comment and stopped suddenly. She had huge sun glasses on and wasn’t even glancing his way.

“U-um….new in this area? Used to using the machines in my building but some douche put dish soap in them. Who even does that?” Cue rambling, he was not good in social situations.

She laughed, cackled really and patted him on the shoulder roughly, with eerie accuracy. She reminded him of someone but he really wasn’t sure who but she seemed the kind to crack your knuckles with her cane if you upset her. Wait…did she have a cane? He didn’t see one but old people were ninjas so he would be on his best behavior.

“You never fucked up laundry then?” She asked and he thought back to some of his laundry escapades and told her truthfully.

“Not that badly?”

She cackled again and Peter wondered how this even was his life? He starts going out of his neighborhood and keeps meeting weird people. Weasel, the creepy coffee guy outside his new favorite coffee shop, crazy old laundry ladies, subway guy, street meat selling guy, what was next? He seemed to attract weird people but when he thought back on it he supposed he’d always been a weird magnet. Parker Luck probably.

“You lived around here long?” He asked her, trying to be polite, Aunt May would be proud of him. He settled in for a long afternoon listening to the surprisingly foul mouthed old lady tell stories.

Later he would admit it really wasn’t that bad and she was really damned entertaining. Especially when she trolled people by accidentally tripping them and then playing the old blind innocent lady card. Peter got blamed for some of those occasions but he didn't hold it against her, it was pretty hilarious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and emotional pain for Peter  
> Enter Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Peter feels in this chapter is based on reality, my reality as a disabled person. Please don't comment and tell me it's not realistic because I live it and feel the exact way he does.
> 
> I think there will be one more chapter after this.
> 
> I hope it's ok.
> 
> Unbetaed as previous chapters. Please tell me if there is an error or continuity error that makes it unreadable? This was a HARD chapter to write

Peter wasn’t really like normal people. He didn’t care at all really about his looks. However, whenever anyone said anything about him or to him in public he would blush and feel mortified and like less of a person. It was only when in public though, when he was at home he didn’t give a shit about what anyone he didn’t know said about his looks. He figured it was the public setting of the comments that humiliated him? Or that they were publicly humiliating him simply for existing. It was stressful for him because he liked blending into the crowd and not being noticed.

He was a nerd, had always been a nerd so he wasn’t well liked growing up anyway. He had accepted his nerd statue in life gladly and most people ignored him, even now.

That’s why when he got a shitty comment while walking through Central Park he’d blushed and ducked down a little bit. The teen had kept talking loudly, mocking and jeering until Peter was out of earshot. It had ruined his day and he’d gone straight home and ate ice cream in front of the tv before deciding to work on some of the old formulas he had in his notebook.

It had taken him a few days to overcome his anxiety and embarrassment and venture out again and it had gone over well. Most people were nice, sure there were stares because of the scars but people stared and that didn’t bug him. He stared at anything different too, although for different reasons but whatev.

Life seemed to like to lure him into a false sense of safety though. As soon as he realized hey people weren’t too shitty life moves on, he’d run into an asshole.

He worried about his soul mate, a lot, he was really affected by some of the shitty comments and he really just wanted to find his soul mate and hug her or him and just protect them from the world.

Currently he was sitting in a book shop, browsing for new reading material. He went past a lady standing in the romance aisle and couldn’t help but cringe slightly when her eyes landed on his face and stayed with him.   
  
Turning back to his browsing he was surprised to hear the click of a phone and turned to see the lady putting up her phone quickly and turning back to the erotica she was holding.

Had…..she just taken a photo of him? What in the ever loving heck? He turned back to the shelf and tried to ignore her. He wouldn’t let this one asshole ruin his day, not again. He refused to allow it to affect him again.

He let himself get drawn into one of the books he was browsing and decided to get it. He ended up with three other books and headed to the check out.

After getting things paid for he was passing by the woman from earlier now standing with someone else and he heard her whisper.

“That’s him. He’d be cute without the fugly scars.”

He cringed, and as the door shut on their laughter. He still didn’t know why it hurt. It made no sense, he didn’t give a shit what they thought about him. He truly didn’t, but now he was all upset because some random lady was rude to him? Ugh, he fisted his fingers in his hair. He really needed to take a break.

Peter didn’t realize it but as he went home, his shoulders were a bit more hunched than usual.

The only bright spot in his days had been his little run-ins with Deadpool as Spiderman, Weasel who’d been stalking him around the grocery again, and Crazy Blind Alfred as he called her.

Things with Deadpool had gotten a little, intense a few nights earlier. He’d accidentally stumbled upon the mercenary in the middle of a job. He’d been shocked into stillness for a moment. He’d known Deadpool was a mercenary, he’d read and asked around. But the other many had only been kind and kind of flighty to him watching as he talked calmly to his hit really drove the point home that the guy could easily kill Peter if he wanted.

Peter had jumped in and Spider-man and Deadpool had argued a bit. Deadpool had ended up shooting the man in each foot and Peter webbed him up and called 911. They’d taken their little spat to the rooftop and Deadpool admitted he hadn’t wanted Spidey to know that side of him, they’d been afraid it would run him off.

It was hard, because he knew Deadpool and he knew he was not a bad guy and he saw himself in him suddenly. How close had he come to going down that road? Hunting down the man who’d hurt Uncle Ben. He couldn’t shun Deadpool now, he’d known he was a mercenary the entire time.

The thought of the other man taking hits when he knew about it made him almost gag though. So they’d come to an agreement. Wade wouldn’t tell Peter about his hits and he would make sure that the person had no family and truly was not a good person first. Also if Peter intercepted any of his hits like he had that evening he could step in.

It was strange, even being faced with what the fact that he could truly be a ruthless murderer. Peter kind of adored his new friend and wasn’t that just fucked up? Peter tried to tell himself it’s because he understood and he hoped that in time? Maybe he could be a good influence on the man?

Realizing he’d been standing in front of his building staring blankly for a bit he shook himself out of his stupor and headed in. He’d been trying to narrow down a bit of his dad’s original research and he’d found some very troubling things that he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to really find answers out about.

…

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by knocking on his door. What in the heck? Aunt May didn’t knock that hard and no one else really knew where he lived.

Glancing around, making sure his place wasn’t too bad looking in case it was the landlord. He tidied up a little bit and grabbed his plate of cookies he’d made and making sure there wasn’t his spider-man suit laying around he opened the door just to stare in shock.

“M-Mr. Stark?” He stuttered, oh way to keep it calm Parker. He thought. However, Tony Stark was standing on his doorstep staring at his face.

“I’d wondered why you vanished. Usually when our interns vanish they are run off on purpose or something big happens. You though Parker just vanished and your nice aunt called us and nothing more. Also, do not call me Mr. Stark, it’s Tony, or Iron Man. I guess I can see why you quit but really? You couldn’t get a better soul mate than him?”

Peter opened his mouth and closed it again before his brain caught up on an important fact.

“Wait! You know who my soul mate is? How?” Peter exclaimed and watched from where he stood as Tony fucking Stark poked around his tiny apartment. His question had the older man freezing.

“You don’t know? Holy shit. This explains so much! Especially why you just quit my awesome internship program without a word to me. I cannot stand back and allow you to find out when I’m not in the room, I really want to see your face. So you’re coming with me, right now!”

Peter found himself grabbed by the arm and propelled out the door, cookies still in his hand. He barely had time to grab his keys and lock his door. He soon found himself in the back of a car and without thinking he offered a cookie to the Tony Stark who quirked his lips and took one.

Peter tuned out the other man’s babbling, he’d apparently peeked at Peter’s notes and was now rambling about Science Bros but all Peter could focus on was the realization that Tony Stark knew who his soul mate was and apparently thought it was going to be a big deal. That worried him, who in the fuck was his soul mate and why did Tony want to see his face when he was introduce?

He ate a cookie and tried not to work himself into an anxiety attack. Who was his soul mate and what would he think of Peter?


End file.
